Antigua y Nueva Orden
by Arken Elf
Summary: Un padawan de la vieja orden ha llegado a un tiempo oscuro dominado por el imperio y con su raza extinta. excepto por la descendencia Skywalker. ¿Que sucedera cuando dos ordenes tan distintas se encuentran? Una historia escrita entre el Episodio IV y V .
1. Desenterrando la historia

Antigua y Nueva Orden

Capitulo 1

Desenterrando la Historia.

Notas del autor: Para todos los lectores, no se esta haciendo una descripción de los personajes conocidos, con excepción de aquellos de mi creación que lleguen a intervenir en la historia, Recuerden que todas sus sugerencia y comentarios son tomados en cuenta.

Este fanfic esta dedicado a mi hermano y a un amigo muy especial, Gracias por tu apoyo Aleks.

Este es un Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, todos los derechos pertenecen a George Lucas

Gracias.

………………………………..

¿Qué es lo que te hace ser diferente?, la madurez a tan corta edad, las dificultades de la vida, el haber perdido tanto…

-Quizá sea esa la respuesta a tan constantes preguntas, con una ansiedad contenida en esos ojos vacíos los cuales se han cerrado a la belleza de un mundo físico, pero siempre hay más, tus palabras me hacen comprender que no necesitas ver para apreciar la belleza de la vida que tantos sacrificios ha costado; que aprecias el poseer una segunda oportunidad para seguir adelante.

-Por esto te admiro, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, no veo mi propio sufrimiento como tu lo ves, no puedo envidiar tu posición, ni tus experiencias, pero puedo aprender de ellas, y tú de las mías…

Luke Skywalker…

………………………………

Los pensamientos continuaban en la mente del joven Skywalker, quien observaba desde lo lejos la figura que representaba una época muerta, de la cual solo las palabras de los viejos documentos marcaban como existente en ese nuevo mundo imperial lleno de oscuridad.

-Un padawan- Exclamo recordando el término que la princesa uso al verlo aún inconsciente en la vieja cápsula, la cual reposaba atravesando las barreras del tiempo al igual que los restos de un antiguo Jedi Star Fighter, naves que al igual que sus pilotos, se extinguieron convirtiéndose en un simple recuerdo.

-Kela – Susurro permitiendo que el viento se llevara las palabras sin querer molestar.

-¿Qué sucede Luke?, ¿Acaso hay algo de lo que desees hablar?- Pregunto el padawan sin voltear.

-No, es solo…-Comenzó el güero incapaz de finalizar.

-¿Curiosidad?- Se dijo en su mente.

-Descuida Luke, estoy de acuerdo contigo, ambos podemos aprender de nuestras experiencias y apoyarnos para llegar a convertirnos en lo que realmente deseamos- Replico Kela girando sobre su eje; un par de pupilas congeladas reflejaban su belleza interior incapaces de mostrar algún cambio ante la luz que iluminaba la habitación presente.

El halcón milenario esta listo, tu nave… no se encuentra en funcionamiento, y mi X-Wing es muy pequeño, pero Han viajará con el mismo destino.

-Entonces acompañare al Capitán Solo, esperando que mi presencia no lo ponga nervioso- Replico el padawan caminando hacia el hangar.

-Ya ha pasado 1 mes desde que te encontramos y todavía te encuentras lleno de misterios amigo- Comento Luke siguiéndolo.

………………………

1 Mes atrás

-¿Estas seguro de que es por aquí Chewie?- Pregunto el Coreliano siguiendo de cerca los pasos de su gran amigo Wokkie.

Un gruñido le informo que ese era el rumbo.

-Esta bien, pero no tienes porque enojarte- Replico Han cerrando sus brazos mientras trataba de cubrirse del frío.

-Este lugar no me agrada en lo absoluto- Comento para sí.

-(Ya lo se mi cachorro pero te aseguro que aquí encontraremos alguna refacción que sea de utilidad para el Halcón)- Exclamo Chewbaca en su lenguaje único.

-Será eso o morir congelados- replico el contrabandista humano apresurando el paso, adentrándose en la gran caverna de hielo.

-(Vamos pequeño si tienes frío yo puedo cubrirte un poco)-Respondió el peludo Wokkie con preocupación.

-No te burles-refunfuño el coreliano.

-(Han encontré algo)- Exclamo Chewbaca señalando otro túnel.

-Mas vale que ahí allá algo útil, en serio- Dijo el capitán del halcón adentrándose al lugar señalado por su primer oficial.

La luz de los reflectores ilumino los contenidos de la gran caverna, reflejando su belleza en los sólidos muros cristalinos, la luz filtrada creaba hermosos reflejos que encantaban los contenidos metálicos con un aura fantasmal.

-(Maravilloso)-Comento el Wokkie

-Ya lo creo amigo- Se escucho la voz de Han, seguro que a la princesa le encantaría visitar este lugar, claro cuando su majestad no se encuentre demasiado ocupada.

-(No puedes culparla cachorro, ella también tiene sus responsabilidades y no puede darse el lujo de andar por ahí perdiendo el tiempo)- Respondió Chewie

-¿Acaso insinúas que yo solo pierdo el tiempo?- Pregunto el coreliano

-(Mira al fondo, parece ser una nave bajo el hielo, quizá encontremos algún componente activo y útil para la nave)- Continuo el Wokkie haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de su compañero.

-Si claro ignórame-Murmuro Han divisando por primera vez la nave.

-¡Pero que rayos!- Exclamo aproximándose a la fría superficie que aprisionaba la gran estructura metálica.

-¡Mira eso!, solo había visto estas antigüedades en los hologramas históricos, debe haber sido construida antes de las guerras clónicas Chewie, es genial- Comento el capitán dejándose llevar por la emoción mientras caminaba alrededor de la nave congelada.

La mirada del Wokkie se humedeció, al recordar esos tiempos, por la estructura y forma, esa nave parecía se un Jedi Star Fighter. Las memorias de esos grandes días de paz, donde la justicia era resguardada por esa antigua orden y un senado permitía a la democracia actuar en lugar del emperador corrupto que actualmente controlaba la galaxia con terror.

-Vamos a sacarla- Dijo Solo pidiendo las herramientas a Chewie.

-Encontré un punto más delgado donde podemos comenzar- Comento analizando la estructura con seriedad, pues un trabajo como ese no podía ser tomado a la ligera y menos tratándose de una superficie tan delicada.

-Será una lastima desarmar tan maravilloso descubrimiento, pero necesitamos esas refacciones para salir de este cubo de hielo, aunque no se si alguna pieza sea compatible, pues la tecnología ya ha cambiado demasiado- Pensó el coreliano

-Ayúdame- Ordeno Han apuntando a su objetivo

Ambos amigos colocaron las herramientas de corte en posición dejando que la computadora finalizara el cálculo que marcaría la intensidad del láser.

-Okay empecemos-

Los cortes elaborados con paciencia y exactitud fueron liberando la figura que había resguardado sus secretos durante tantos ciclos.

El coreliano trabajo con gran eficiencia, pues sus años de piratería y contrabando habían dejando huella en su persona, permitiéndole apreciar la diferencia entre un trabajo de calidad y uno hecho sin cuidado, a veces la prisa podía atraer más problemas que soluciones y no por nada eran conocidos como los mejores contrabandistas del rumbo, sin contar la gran velocidad que el viejo Halcón podía proporcionar.

-Ahora coloca el siguiente soporte Chewie, no queremos que esto se derrumbe antes de que terminemos-Comento el humano tranquilamente.

El Wokkie continúo colocando los soportes alrededor de la estructura, hasta que su contraparte humana hubiese terminado con el láser.

El tiempo continúo pasando y ambos repitieron el proceso en distintas secciones hasta liberar la nave por completo.

-Se ve más pequeña sin todo ese hielo- Exclamo Han acercándose al la fría superficie metálica.

-(Parece encontrarse en buen estado)- Dijo el Wookie al notar la expresión de su amigo,

-(¿Sucede algo pequeño?)- Pregunto Chewie.

-Estoy bien amigo, es solo que al verla, no puedo evitar sentir algo de emoción, imagina que todos los sistemas estuviesen activos, ¡Podríamos sacarla de este agujero y usarla!- Comento el coreliano.

-(Quizá, pero no creo que haya mucho espacio en su interior)- Sonrío el Kasshykiano

La emoción reflejada por el joven contrabandista alegraba a Chewie, pues hacia tiempo que no veía a su pequeño humano reaccionar de ese modo por una nave.

-No desde el Halcón- Pensó.

-(¿Tienes debilidad por los vejestorios Han?)- Pregunto el Wokkie en tono burlón.

-Probablemente, pues ando contigo- Replico el coreliano siguiendo el juego a lo que Chewie contesto con un gemido.

-¡Vamos tu sabes que estoy bromeando!- Comentó el capitán del halcón notando la sonrisa de su gran compañero.

-(Si en definitiva ambos extrañaban esos tiempos de libertad)-

Solo localizo rápidamente los controles que liberaban el sello de la cabina activándolos sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-Era demasiado bello para ser verdad- Murmuro

-(Yo lo haré)- Afirmo el Wokkie tomando uno de los extremos de cubierta transparente que rodeaba la cabina, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo comenzó a levantar el sello hasta dejar el interior al descubierto. Han se cubrió esperando ver alguna sorpresa poco amigable en el interior; sin embargo cuando Chewbaca soltó la pieza, esta se sostuvo por si misma a lo alto dejando a la vista el panel principal de control, acompañado de un tablero intacto y el lugar donde el piloto debía acomodarse.

-Esto es lo más extraño que haya visto Chewie, no hay cuerpos, marcas, nada que indique la razón por la que esta belleza se encuentra en este horrible lugar.

-(Quizá si revisas los niveles de energía)-Sugirió el primer oficial

-Es posible, vamos a ver- Contesto Han

Con algunos comandos básicos, el Capitán del Halcón trato de hacer que la computadora de navegación marcara algún indicio de vida sin resultado.

-Esta muerta Chewie- Comento el Coreliano con tristeza.

-(¿No hay ninguna batería auxiliar?)- Pregunto Chewbaca al notar la decepción en el rostro de su compañero.

-No lo sé, déjame buscar, creo que es normal; después de todo ha estado enterrada aquí desde fechas históricas- Continuo Han introduciéndose en la cabina, para poder hacer una búsqueda más exhaustiva.

-Ve montando el campamento amigo, no se cuanto me vaya a tardar- Dijo finalmente el piloto decidido, -Después de todo no ha habido nave que pueda ganarle al Gran Capitán Solo- Finalizo sonriente.

-(Los humanos tienen un humor muy inestable)- Pensó el Wokkie comenzando con sus actividades.

………………………………

En la base Rebelde

-Es increíble, estamos atrasados con esos condensadores y las secciones D y G, aún se encuentran completamente selladas- Comento Wedge Antilles

-No seas pesimista Wedge, cuando menos pudimos sacar la mayor parte del equipo y trasladarlo, antes de que el imperio volviera a atacar - Replico otro piloto de su escuadrón.

-Lo se, lo sé, afortunadamente estaban muy confundidos con la caída de su gran estación de combate como para rastrearnos-Contesto el joven coreliano.

-Por cierto hablando de esa terrible estructura, ¿Has visto a nuestro héroe por aquí?- Pregunto finalmente Antilles.

-No, lo siento amigo- Respondió el piloto, -Ahora debo retirarme, voy a buscar algo de comer en las bodegas, porque las cocinas aún se encuentran congeladas- Finalizo el piloto alejándose

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Luke?- Se dijo Wedge dirigiéndose en sentido contrario a su compañero.

…………………………..

Para entonces Luke…

-Han y Chewie ya tardaron mucho, espero que estén a salvo, quizá debí ir con ellos, je, je, je pero se abrían percatado de mi presencia- Pensó Luke recargado en la puerta de la cabina del viejo halcón.

-La temperatura ha comenzado a descender- Susurro el joven Jedi con preocupación.

……………………….

A unos parsecs de ahí Han y Chewbaca habían finalizado su pequeña investigación, encontrando imposible reactivar los sistemas del viejo Star Fighter.

-Que gran descubrimiento Chewie, desafortunadamente no hay mucho de utilidad en este lugar- Exclamo el humano admirando un holo disco que al parecer aún funcionaba.

-Después de todo el tiempo continua pasando y ni siquiera el hielo pudo salvarla de él- Continuo pensativo.

-(Cuando menos puedes ver el contenido de ese disco, cachorro)- Replico el Wokkie.

-Si bien, al parecer tú siempre encuentras el punto positivo de todo, ¿Verdad?- Respondió Solo, -Aún necesitamos unos inyectores para el sistema de propulsión del halcón o estaremos atorados junto con ese Star Fighter – Comento el coreliano.

-(Los Jedi Star Fighter no tenían propulsión para entrar al hyper -espacio por si mismos, pero quizá el aro de lanzamiento aún este funcional y este tenga la potencia requerida)-Explico Chewbaca señalando el gigantesco aro que formaba la caverna.

-El problema amigo, es que si desarmamos esa cosa toda la caverna se vendrá abajo- Aseguro el piloto.

-(¿Y con el halcón?, aún puede volar) –Sugirió el Wokkie.

-Correríamos el riesgo de destruir todo, una maniobra como esa requiere de un piloto altamente experimentado- Respondió Han

-(Cierto, es una lastima que ninguno de nosotros sea capaz de hacerlo)- exclamo Chewie

-No tienes que ser tan sarcástico, yo lo haré, pero será mañana, hoy no llegaremos al halcón con este frió- Finalizo el humano acurrucándose al lado de su amigo.

-(Yo haré la primera guardia pequeño)- Susurro el Kasshykiano, pero para entonces su humano ya descansaba tranquilamente a su lado.

…………………………………….

Oscuridad…

Vacío…

-Sabes que este es el final Kela- Se escucho una voz a su espalda, Luke Skylwalker volteo tratando de identificar el origen de aquella extraña voz, sin embargo no podía ver nada, la oscuridad cubría su mundo, separándolo de la realidad.

-¿Por qué?- Exclamo el joven Jedi, percatándose de que esa voz, a pesar de ser similar no le pertenecía.

-No importa adonde vayamos o lo que hagamos, ellos nos seguirán, y continuaran cazándonos, hasta que no exista sobreviviente alguno-Respondió la voz, ahora más fuerte y cercana, Luke pudo percibir la sensación de esa otra presencia fuerte y llena de luz, por primera vez iluminando ese espacio con sus palabras proféticas.

-Entonces pelearemos, no importa cuantos sean, sobreviviremos- Replico Luke nuevamente; sus acciones no era guiadas por él, sino por otra esencia, la cual parecía haberse unificado a su persona permitiéndole tomar el control de su mente y pensamientos.

A lo lejos los sonidos de la batalla, los gritos de aquellos que caían, jóvenes; podían ser fácilmente identificarlos como niños quienes eran acribillados por los ataques de esos persecutores, cercándolos, sentenciándolos, cubriéndolo todo con su mortal silencio.

Las luces de aquellos que lo rodeaban comenzaron a extinguirse, dejándolo nuevamente solo.

-¡NOOO! - Grito Skywalker abriendo los ojos, al parecer había entrado en alguna especie de trance, un sueño o pesadilla que no le pertenecía, a su alrededor los controles del Halcón mostraban la señal de 2 formas de vida aproximándose.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- Se pregunto el Jedi confuso observando el cronometro de la nave.

-Ha amanecido- Se dijo, esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado en mi vida- Continuo notando por primera vez las dos siluetas.

-Han y Chewbaca han vuelto- Sonrío el jovencito aproximándose a la entrada, después de todo ya no importaba si sus amigos se percataban de su presencia, pues ahora todos estaban atascados es ese planeta congelado.

-Creo que ambos se van a llevar una grata sorpresa- Exclamo Luke.

…………………………….

-Sabes algo Chewie, realmente estoy empezando a desear un almuerzo tibio del procesador de comida del halcón- Comento el humano mientras caminaba al lado del su gigantesco y peludo amigo.

-(Entonces debemos apresurarnos, antes de que no seas capaz de pilotear el halcón)-Contesto el Wokkie.

-Bien, bien, primero volamos, luego almorzamos-Contesto el coreliano divisando la forma de la gran nave.

-Al fin hogar-Continuo Han admirando su más amada posesión.

-(¿Trajiste el disco?)- Pregunto Chewbaca

-Si, justo en mi bolsillo, espero que tenga algo interesante- Replico Han Solo apresurando el paso.

La blancura de la nieve recubría el paisaje con esos tonos suaves creando un escenario único para los viajeros.

-Odio la nieve- Susurro el capitán del halcón cuando una bajada oculta lo hizo caer de lleno sobre la superficie húmeda.

-¡La detesto!- Continuo el humano temblando de frío.

-(Un par de metros más y llegamos cachorro, vamos te cargaré)- Dijo el Wokkie.

-¿Qué? olvídalo Chewie, yo puedo caminar- Finalizo el humano aproximándose a la plataforma del halcón la cual comenzó a descender antes de que alguno de los dos contrabandistas hiciera movimiento alguno, con velocidad tomaron sus armas preparándose para lo peor, Chewbaca corrió al lado de su compañero apuntando su arma hacia la entrada de la nave.

Han tomo su Blaster, esperando al intruso.

-¡Sal ahora!-Ordeno el humano apuntando su arma hacia el intruso quien comenzaba a descender con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Luke?-exclamo el coreliano

-Hola Han, Creo que deberías bajar el arma y entrar de inmediato a la nave antes de que te congeles con esa ropa húmeda- Dijo el jovencito

-Pero ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?!- pregunto el capitán exasperado.

-Bueno es una larga historia, pero creo que primero seria mejor que entraran, hace frío aquí- Contesto el jovén Jedi.

-(Es cierto cachorro)- Se escucho a Chewbaca desde atrás.

-Es verdad, pero una vez dentro tendrás que dar una buena explicación- Finalizo Han subiendo al halcón.

-Me hubiese gustado tener la oportunidad de despedirme-

-Esa voz, nuevamente- comento el joven Skylwalker

-Sin embargo, se que es imposible que escuches mis palabras y probablemente jamás me perdones por mis acciones, pero yo elegí este camino, y se que tu seguirás el tuyo cuando el momento llegue.

-Debemos irnos- Interrumpió otra voz, varonil, joven y orgullosa

-Nos veremos al otro lado si es que aún tengo perdón- Se escucho un susurro.

-Adiós amigo- Finalizo el joven acompañado de esa otra presencia desvaneciéndose en ese vacío.

…………………………..

Volviendo a la realidad el joven Skywalker observo el rostro de su amigo quien parecía estar preocupado.

-¿Por qué me ves así Han?- Pregunto Luke al notar la mirada de extrañeza que provenía de su amigo Solo.

-¿Estas bien chico?- Exclamo el coreliano.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Replico el muchacho de ojos azules con confusión.

-No lo sé, primero me estas ordenando que suba a la nave y después te quedas congelado en la plataforma sin moverte-Comento el capitán

-¿En verdad?, ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Contesto el Jedi con otra pregunta.

-No lo se, pero realmente te congelaste- Contesto Solo.

-¿Deberé decirle a Han sobre lo que escuche?, probablemente culpara nuevamente a la Fuerza o que es otra de esas locuras de Jedi lo que sea- Pensó el güero mientras su amigo se retiraba a su cabina para un cambio de ropa.

-Por cierto, ¡Toma!- Grito el coreliano deteniendo su paso, para lanzar un holo-disco el cual fue atrapado por Luke antes de alcanzar el piso.

-(Deberías tener cuidado pequeño, si ese disco se rompe, ¿Cómo sabremos cual es el mensaje?)- Argumento Chewie quien había presenciado todo.

-Lo siento, ¿Okay?, además sea lo que sea que ese disco contiene, seguro que ya debe ser demasiado tarde, muchos ciclos han pasado desde que alguien lo abandono en ese lugar- Replico el humano retomando su camino para desaparecer finalmente en una habitación al final del pasillo.

-¿De que hablaba Han?- Comento Luke analizando el disco en su mano.

-(Ven conmigo a la cabina)- Respondió Chewbaca indicando el camino.

-¿Quieres ir a la cabina?, ¿No sería mejor esperar a nuestro ilustre capitán?- Dijo el joven Skywalker

-Como desees- Finalizo Chewie

……………………………………

En la base rebelde…

-¿Cómo que nadie lo ha visto?- Pregunto Wedge Antilles a uno de los operadores del radar de la base.

-No señor, de hecho su X-Wing sigue en el hangar- Continuo el hombre tratando de evitar al enfurecido piloto, si algo había aprendido en sus pasadas experiencias era a no meterse con un coreliano molesto.

-¡Genial!, ¿Cómo puede alguien desaparecer y nadie tener idea?- Exclamo en Joven Antilles.

-¿Sucede algo?- Interrumpió Leia al notar la irritación del piloto.

-Princesa, no, nada, bueno la verdad es que estaba buscando a Luke, pero al parecer se desvaneció de la base, aunque nadie lo vio salir y su nave sigue en el hangar- Dijo el coreliano explicando la situación.

-¿Nadie ha tenido reportes del comandante?- Pregunto la princesa al hombre del radar.

-Lo lamento princesa, pero no tengo ninguno, quizá el oficial de comunicaciones pueda darle más información al respecto- Sugirió el sujeto.

-Eso es extraño, ¿Podría facilitarme un listado de las ultimas naves que salieron?- Continuo la joven.

-Claro princesa, déme un minuto- Respondió el hombre.

-¿Acaso cree que haya huido o algo princesa?, porque puedo asegurarle que Luke jamás haría algo así.

-No creo que él huyera Wedge, solo sospecho que decidió acompañar a alguien- Comento la princesa analizando las notas que el operador de radar le acababa de dar.

-Ya veo- Susurro al notar el nombre de la famosa nave del Capitán Solo encabezando la lista.

-Bueno mis sospechas han sido confirmadas Teniente Antilles, se justamente adonde fue el comandante- Finalizo Leia señalando el nombre del halcón.

…………………………………..

Para entonces Han quien finalmente se encontraba tibio y con una nueva muda de ropa admiraba el pequeño dispositivo holográfico en su mano.

-Muy bien, creo que es momento de ver lo que este pequeño contiene- Comento el hombre dirigiéndose al reproductor de su nave.

-Veremos si puede reproducirse, porque esta cosa es una verdadera antigüedad, si el formato es compatible podremos descifrar su mensaje- Continuo Solo colocando el disco en la unidad.

Luke y Chewbaca se aproximaron con expectativa.

-¿Qué sucede Han?- Pregunto el joven Jedi al notar que no pasaba nada.

-Posiblemente este averiado o no sea compatible, al parecer tendremos que olvidarlo- Respondió el coreliano.

-(Han quizá yo pueda hacer algo)- Exclamo Chewbaca acercándose al dispositivo.

-Adelante amigo, tu eres el experto en antigüedades- Respondió el humano alejándose para permitir al Wokkie trabajar en el reproductor.

Poco después una imagen comenzó a formarse desde la pequeña plataforma de visualización revelando la forma de un Jedi, una mujer de largo cabello ondulado con un extraño uniforme similar al del viejo Obi Wan Kenobi.

-Viste como el viejo, esto será interesante- Comento Han.

-Es un Jedi, Han, esa era la vestimenta que usaban- respondió Luke maravillado.

-Bonito uniforme- Finalizo el coreliano poniendo atención al mensaje.

………………………………

-Ya no hay nada que quede, finalmente ellos han ganado, y el tiempo se ha llevado los últimos vestigios de nuestra orden., nuestra misión ha fracasado, hemos dejado que la oscuridad prevalezca ante nosotros, fuimos capaces de evitarlo pero nuestra incapacidad de aceptar nuestra decadencia marco el final para todos, sin embargo esto no justifica las vidas perdidas, el dolor de aquellos que han sufrido, ni el futuro que ofrecemos para las nuevas generaciones. Por eso los pocos que aún vivimos hemos decidido ayudar aquellos que aún creen en la libertad a sabiendas de que esto solo acabará con el último rastro de esta orden, aún así nuestro deber es claro.

Un breve silencio acompaño a tan fatales palabras, renovando la ansiedad en la breve audiencia.

-Mi querido estudiante, antes de retirarme quiero hacerte entrega de mi única posesión mi sable de luz, él cual me ha acompañado en innumerables batallas, con su luz ha iluminado el paso de muchas criaturas, trayendo paz y justicia a su lado, se que esta arma jamás será como la tuya, el dorado y el verde jamás serán iguales, pero ambas representan la verdad.

La figura se desvaneció permitiendo que otra se formara de inmediato.

- Amigo mío- Comenzó la nueva figura, un joven que al igual a la imagen anterior llevaba su vestimenta Jedi, su cabello corto revelaba claramente la mirada desafiante en su rostro, en su mano llevaba un objeto, al parecer una larga trenza la cual coloco al lado del sable.

-Como sabes esto significa que hoy he concluido mi aprendizaje, finalmente me he convertido en lo que ambos alguna vez anhelamos, ahora me dirijo a mi primera batalla como caballero, aunque probablemente sea la última, pues se que tú viste lo que sucedería, pero no puedo cambiar mi destino si eso trae la oportunidad que aquellos que aún se oponen a él puedan sobrevivir, te deseo mucha suerte, espero que algún día nos veamos de nuevo, se que tú lograras todo lo que te propones tu fuerza me ha inspirado, y como ultimo deseo te dejo mi nave, el ultimo de los Star Fighter, se que los Jedi no deben tener posesiones, pero los tiempos han cambiado, la Antigua Orden ha muerto, así que sigue adelante, ayuda a los nuevos Jedi a seguir adelante, dales conocer la verdad de nuestra caída para que no repitan nuestro error.

La Joven Jedi se diviso a lado de su compañero emitiendo un saludo de despedida, famoso y distintivo de la rebelión.

-Que la fuerza te acompañe- Esa pequeña oración trajo el final del mensaje, dejando un vacío en el corazón de los espectadores.

-Creo que no debimos ver ese disco- Susurro Han reponiéndose, pues a pesar de ser un contrabandista, incluso él apreciaba el valor de esas palabras.

-(Este mensaje no es para nosotros)- Exclamo Chewie al escuchar a su amigo hablar.

Una serie de coordenadas comenzaron a iluminarse en la pantalla holográfica indicando un punto específico en una de los sistemas más alejados del imperio.

-(Quizá la persona a la que se encuentra dirigido el mensaje se encuentra en ese punto)- Continuo el Wokkie.

-Esas voces yo… ya las conocía- Murmuro Luke

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto el coreliano.

-Las voces, yo ya las había escuchado, ellos eran Jedi, eso quiere decir que nosotros buscamos a uno. ¡Han eso significa que existe la posibilidad de encontrar a otros como Ben! –La emoción ilumino el rostro del jovencito con una nueva esperanza en su mente.

-Exacto, y como Ben deben ser viejos locos que no pueden ayudarnos- Replico el capitán del halcón conociendo el punto de Luke,- Así que olvídalo, no vamos a perseguir sueños ni tonterías así- Finalizo.

Chewbaca objeto entendiendo los deseos del joven Skywalker.

-(Vamos cachorro tu viste la nave, sabes que el chico tiene razón)- Argumento el Kasshykiano

-¡No!- Contesto Han.

-¿Dónde encontraste esto?- Pregunto el güero tomando el disco.

-En un viejo Star Fighter- Respondió Solo – Y no pienso regresar a él- Continuo.

-(Necesitamos desmontar el aro de lanzamiento)- Comento el Wokkie

-Vamos Han, déjame ver la nave-- Replico Luke

-¡Que no!- Grito Solo.

-(Cachorro no seas terco necesitamos esas piezas, él chico tendrá que ir, necesitamos el halcón para ese trabajo)- Dijo Chewie

-Por favor Han-Continuo Skywalker

-Okay, Okay, te mostraré la nave, pero eso es todo- Finalizo el coreliano sin ganas de continuar discutiendo.

-¡Gracias amigo!- Replico el jovencito sonriente, al fin podría descubrir el origen de esos sueños y aprender más acerca de la antigua orden.

-¿Me pregunto si ellos conocieron a mi padre?- Se dijo Luke.

……………………..

Wedge Antilles, camino hacia su X-Wing con decisión, ahora más que nunca necesitaban de buenos pilotos, y Luke había ido a dar un paseo con Solo, por lo que a pesar de no estar en su turno debía cubrir a su amigo.

-Lo hago por ti Luke, pero cuando regreses escucharas algunas palabras al respecto- Exclamo el coreliano subiendo a su nave.

El grupo de naves se elevo iniciando su viaje de vigilancia.

Desde la torre de control la princesa observaba el grupo de X-Wing avanzar hacia lo alto, mientras sus pensamientos continuaban con la actual tripulación del Halcón Milenario.

………………………..

-Observa a los expertos trabajar- Comento Han Solo mientras el halcón se colocaba en posición.

Luke tan solo se mantuvo a la expectativa sentado en una de las sillas inferiores de la cabina.

-Chewie, prepara los láser posteriores, intensidad de disparo a ¼ , este tiro debe ser muy preciso- Continuo el capitán calculando los puntos de impacto.

-(Te llevaste un buen rato haciendo esos cálculos cachorro, no me digas que ahora no estas seguro)- Exclamo el primer oficial.

-Ya voy, no presiones, esos componentes deben estar intactos si deseamos hacer uso de ellos- Respondió el coreliano a su amigo.

-Bien cruza los dedos chico porque si fallo, no solo destruiré tu precioso Star Fighter, sino que también nos quedaremos atorados aquí por el resto de nuestras vidas- Dijo el piloto alistando los cañones.

-Ahora o nunca- Comento Han abriendo fuego, los disparos acertaron en los puntos específicos creando un leve derrumbe en cadena, el cual acabo con la cubierta fría de la nave, revelando finalmente el gigantesco aro de lanzamiento, el cual aún estaba conectado con la nave.

-Mira eso, ¡Lo logramos!- Exclamo Solo felizmente.

-¿Quién no podía hacerlo?- Pregunto finalmente el piloto aterrizando el halcón cerca del lugar.

-Genial Han, eres un gran piloto- Replico Luke al ver el resultado.

-¿Escuchaste eso Chewie?, Viniendo de aquel que destruyo la estrella de la muerte, ese si es un verdadero cumplido- Contesto el coreliano.

-(Es cierto pequeño)-Finalizo el Wokkie.

-Ahora a trabajar-

………………………

Los X-Win recorrían el sector sin novedades.

-Al parecer será un viaje tranquilo- Comento uno de los pilotos observando sus rastreadores.

-Afortunadamente- replico otro

-Será mejor que no lo invoquen chicos, no es bueno – Contesto Antilles.

-Vamos líder rojo, no diga eso- Respondió el cuarto y último piloto del grupo.

-Realmente espero que sea un viaje sencillo, pero algo me dice que no será así- Pensó Wedge, cuando una transmisión llego hasta el escuadrón.

-Aquí la base de control, hemos detectado una serie de lecturas cerca de su sector, cambio de ordenes, rastreen el sector nuevamente, las coordenadas están siendo transmitidas-

-Entendido torre, aquí líder rojo, nos dirigimos a las nuevas coordenadas-

-Cualquier cosa estén alerta, esperamos su informe, y que la fuerza los acompañe, torre fuera-

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- Exclamo el coreliano dirigiéndose al origen de las lecturas junto con su equipo.

…………………………..

-Chewie, dame otra hidrollave- Pidió Han a su compañero mientras realizaba las reparaciones necesarias.

-(Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imaginamos)- Comento Chewbaca al ver las grandes pinzas de anclaje ser montadas en la nave coreliana.

-¿Crees que esto funcione?- Pregunto Luke

-Tendrá que hacerlo chico, porque esos endemoniados motores son tan viejos que jamás podría usarlos para el halcón, sin embargo si ese aro de lanzamiento funciona, logrará impulsarnos al hyperespacio- Argumento el piloto.

-Es posible, pero no se si el halcón milenario quepa en él- Dijo Skywalker comparando la gran diferencia de tamaños en las naves.

-Descuida, solo hay que adaptar las pinzas de anclaje, y te aseguro que esta belleza entrará sin problemas- Aseguro el capitán

-(Se dice fácil)- Exclamo el Wokkie.

-Exacto Chewie, por eso necesito tu ayuda con esto, deja que el chiquillo se entretenga con el Star Fighter mientras terminamos- Continuo Han

-(Como digas, pero dudo que finalicemos hoy)- Replico el Kasshykiano.

-Calla y continua peludito- Finalizo Solo volviendo al trabajo.

Luke quería ser de ayuda, pero entendía que cualquiera que fuese el loco plan de su amigo no podría participar en él a menos que fuese un experto en el área, aprovechando el tiempo para investigar más de cerca el Jedi Star Fighter.

-Así que estas eran las naves que usaban- Se dijo sentándose en la cabina.

-¿Si tuvieses energía responderías tan bien como mi X-Wing?-Pregunto el muchacho al viejo Star Fighter.

…………………………………

-¿Qué dices?, ¿Tienes idea de lo que has dicho?, eso viola completamente el código-

Luke escucho la oración con atención, esos recuerdos ajenos asaltaban nuevamente su mente, sin embargo esta vez el joven Jedi decidió dejarse llevar por los mismos. -¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?- Pregunto levemente.

-¿Desde cuando?- Pregunto Luke observando la forma de esa Jedi del holo- disco caminar a su lado, el paisaje era único, una gran ciudad se levantaba a su alrededor, su voz era la misma que usaba cuando la oscuridad parecía cegarlo, pero un poco más aguda.

-Desde antes de la misión a Naboo- Aseguro la joven, en efectivo se veía mas chica que en la grabación pensó Luke.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Pregunto el joven Skywalker

-Nada, se que eso es esta prohibido, por eso no diré nada, además tengo entrenamiento por finalizar y hoy partiré con mi maestra a otra misión- Respondió la Jedi corriendo hacia una gigantesca estructura la cual se imponía majestuosa frente a ellos.

-El templo Jedi- Se dijo Luke avanzando hacia el interior del edificio cuando un monumental sonido lo hizo reaccionar.

Despierto observo a Han gritar mientras Chewie levantaba los hombros en señal de disculpa, a sus pies una de las pesadas piezas del anclaje reposaba entre la nieve.

-Creo que Chewbaca soltó la pieza antes de tiempo- Comento el güero dirigiéndose hacia el par de amigos para ver de que modo ayudar.

…………………………..

-¡Esas no son naves imperiales, pero si piratas!- Exclamo uno de los pilotos, cuando el grupo de enemigos abría fuego a los X-Wing.

-¿Tienes idea de que clase de naves son esas?- Pregunto Otro piloto

-Son Two Wings, pero parecen tener algunas modificaciones- Replico Wedge esquivando otro disparo.

-¡Tengo dos detrás de mí!- Exclamo uno de los compañeros de Antilles.

-Yo me encargo- Respondió el coreliano destruyendo a los dos atacantes.

-¿Ven?, fue fácil- Finalizo Wedge

-No lo creo señor- Comento otro piloto, será mejor que vea su pantalla, frente a ellos otras 10 unidades más aparecían en ruta de intercepción.

-Fabuloso, espero salir de esta para una larga charla ¡Luke!- Pensó Antilles

Iniciando el combate.

…………………………….

La noche había caído nuevamente en el planeta congelado y las reparaciones habían sido milagrosamente concluidas.

-Será mejor prepararnos, porque es momento de partir- Exclamo el capitán Solo.

-Espera, ¿Qué hay del Fighter?- Pregunto Luke

-No podemos dejarlo aquí- Continuo

-Lo siento chico, pero no sabemos como responda el halcón al peso del gigantesco aro- Replico Han.

-Entonces hazme un favor, entierra la nave nuevamente- Pidió el joven Skywalker tristemente.

El coreliano comprendiendo la petición del Jedi asintió sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

-Chewie apunta los cañones a la montaña, crearemos una avalancha que cubra de nuevo la nave-Dijo el capitán, mientras el halcón se elevaba lentamente

Un par de disparos ocasionaron una gigantesca avalancha la cual cubrió por completo al viejo Fighter sepultándolo nuevamente en su tumba congelada.

El halcón ascendió hasta el punto de salto sin problemas.

-Bien hasta ahora no ha habido complicaciones, crucen los dedos porque en cuanto la computadora termine el cálculo veremos si esta cosa sirve- Exclamo Han con seriedad.

El joven Jedi no respondió, sabía que era lo mejor para la vieja nave, pero aún así sentía un remordimiento en su interior, que esperaba se disipara con el tiempo.

-Energizando el aro- Comento Solo.

-¿Cuál es nuestro destino?- Pregunto finalmente Luke sin levantar la vista, su rostro mostraba la angustia que recorría al Jedi por esa decisión.

-¿Adonde más Luke?, vamos a las coordenadas del disco- Replico el coreliano

-¡¿Qué?!, pero creí- Comenzó el joven reaccionando.

-(El aro esta respondiendo cachorro)- Interrumpió el Wokkie

-Es hora de partir, El anillo se ilumino- Exclamo Han encendiendo los gigantescos motores.

-La computadora del aro respondió a las coordenadas, creo que nuestra suerte esta mejorando- Dijo el piloto. –Sosténganse porque no se que tan estable sea esto- continuo.

La nave salto entrando al hyper-espacio segundo después en busca de ese misterioso ser a quien iba dirigido el mensaje, dejando tan solo la incertidumbre en los miembros de la tripulación, sobre lo que encontrarían en ese viaje.

………………………….

Notas del autor: este es el primer capitulo de este fanfic, esperando sea de su agrado se despide su autora Arken elf.

GRACIAS.


	2. Promesas

Capitulo 2

Promesas

Notas del Autor: Si llegaste a este capítulo lo agradezco, este Fanfic es sin fines de lucro, todos los derechos pertenecen George Lucas, exceptuando a los de mi propia creación.

Esta historia esta dedicada a Mi hermano y A mi genial amigo Aleks.

…………………………..

-Los sistemas parecen estables- Comento el capitán del halcón observando los sistemas de la nave, a su lado Chewbaca continuaba monitoreando el combustible de los motores del aro.

-(Eso parece, aunque los motores están trabajando tan solo al 50)- Replico el Wokkie

-Bueno eso no será problema mientras no entremos alguna batalla- Exclamo Han

-¿Podrás encargarte un rato, en lo que hablo con Luke?- Continuo el coreliano levantándose de su lugar.

-(¿Sucede algo malo Han?)- Respondió Chewie notando la mirada de preocupación en su amigo humano a quien había aprendido a leer con facilidad después de todo ese tiempo.

-En realidad si, estoy preocupado por lo que podamos encontrar en esas coordenadas, la verdad es que el chico esta muy entusiasmado, pero no sabemos si lo que sea que buscamos continua en ese punto, lo único que sabemos es que hace ciclos que ese mensaje fue grabado por lo que la posibilidad de encontrar algo es mínima, no me gustaría que se hiciese muchas ilusiones- Dijo Solo observando el largo pasillo frente a él.

-(Te preocupas demasiado pequeño; Luke ya es un jovencito maduro y puedo asegurarte que él entiende lo que podemos encontrar en ese lugar)- Aseguro el Kasshykiano.

-Aún así debo hablar con él- Finalizo Han saliendo de la cabina para encontrarse con Skywalker sentado en la mesa de juegos mientras analizaba el tablero sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-¿Qué tal el juego?- pregunto el contrabandista aproximándose a su amigo.

-Te agradezco lo que estas haciendo Han, se lo importante que es el Halcón para ti, y estoy seguro de que preferirías ir algún lugar donde pudiesen reparar su hyperimpulsor en lugar de ir a ese punto desconocido incapaces de maniobrar y con la mitad de la potencia en los motores del aro- Dijo el Jedi sin separar la vista del tablero.

-¿Cómo sabías que los motores?... bueno olvídalo, solo vine aquí ha recordarte que no sabemos lo que hay en ese lugar, podría ser algo decepcionante o en el mejor de los casos no podríamos hallar nada-Contesto Solo tomando asiento al lado del güero.

-Lo se Han, pero al menos sabré que lo intenté- Respondió el joven Jedi.

-Bien solo quería estar seguro- Comento el coreliano levantándose para volver a la cabina, -Por cierto vamos a tardar un poco más de lo acostumbrado, ya sabes que esos vejestorios no son tan geniales como mi Hyperimpulsor-Dijo el piloto con orgullo, a lo que Luke no pudo evitar contestar imitando el sarcasmo se su amigo.

-Claro, pero son esos vejestorios los que nos están impulsando-Dijo el Jedi sonriente.

-Si, bueno no es mi culpa, sabes que. Sigue con tu juego, yo voy hacer mi trabajo- Finalizo Han desapareciendo por el pasillo.

………………………

La batalla había finalizado, el pequeño grupo de X-Wing descendía con dirección a la base rebelde, afortunadamente no habían perdido ningún integrante del grupo, aunque 2 de las naves fueron dañadas.

-Bien Teniente, hemos llegado-Dijo uno de los pilotos aterrizando.

-Al fin, un merecido descanso- Pensó Wedge bajando su propia nave.

En la plataforma un pequeño grupo de mecánicos se preparaba para iniciar con las reparaciones, junto a ellos Leia esperaba el momento adecuado para hablar con el coreliano.

-Vamos a la sala de juegos señor, ¿Por qué no viene y se relaja un poco ?-Pregunto uno de los pilotos a su líder.

-Lo lamento, pero prefiero ir a descansar un poco, he cubierto dos turnos seguidos y un poco de reposo no me haría mal, pero gracias quizá para la próxima- Respondió el joven teniente alejándose del grupo.

La princesa se percato aproximándose con velocidad antes de que se alejara.

-Teniente Antilles- Exclamo llamando la atención de Wedge.

-Princesa ¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto el coreliano con el cansancio evidente en su voz.

-En realidad solo deseaba informarle que ya hicimos contacto con el halcón milenario y por lo tanto hemos confirmado que el comandante Skywalker va a bordo acompañando al capitán Solo en una misión clasificada.

-¿clasificada?, su alteza hable sin formalidades, por favor- Replico Antilles

-Podría jurar que esa oración fue formulada por Han, corelianos todos cortados por la misma tijera- Pensó Leia.

-Okay Wedge. Luke y Han se han ido en otra de sus locas aventuras, sin pedir autorización y claro sin informar un destino específico como es su costumbre- Dijo la joven resignada.

-Bien así es mejor- Contesto el piloto volviendo a su camino.

-Espera, ¿No piensas hacer o decir nada?- Pregunto Leia confundida al ver la reacción del joven oficial.

-¿Qué podría hacer?, solo puedo esperar a que regresen, además ambos saben cuidarse solos- Finalizo Antilles.

-Como pensé, corelianos todos son iguales- Exclamo la princesa sin recibir respuesta alguna.

…………………………….

Para entonces el halcón se aproximaba a las coordenadas indicadas en el disco…

-Saldremos del Hyperespacio dentro de poco, prepárense - Comento el capitán Solo ajustando algunos sistemas.

-Chewie prepara las pinzas de anclaje, vamos a ver si esto funciona- Continuo el coreliano.

-(Entendido)- Replico el primer oficial.

Poco después el halcón apareció cerca del planeta Adular cerca de la frontera conocida por la rebelión y el imperio, un sistema deshabitado y desconocido, un mundo lleno de fuentes naturales y extensa vegetación.

-El paraíso perdido- Comento Han al ver las lecturas que describían el planeta.

-Vamos a probar los anclajes, Chewie abre las pinzas de soporte, vamos a liberar a nuestra ave- Exclamo Solo

Las grandes pinzas ahora modificadas por manos corelianas se abrieron lentamente permitiendo que el halcón navegara por su propio impulso.

-Eso es, ya ves Chewie, te dije que funcionaria-

-Buen trabajo amigo- Comento Skywalker a su espalda.

-Por favor estas trabajando con el mejor piloto e ingeniero coreliano que puedas conocer- Afirmo Han

-Que bueno que Wedge no esta aquí o ese comentario habría dado paso a una larga discusión-Pensó Luke

-Claro que sí, ahora debemos bajar cuanto antes- Continuo el Jedi admirando el planeta desde la cabina.

-Espero que estés realmente preparado para no hallar nada en ese lugar- Respondió el contrabandista dirigiéndose a la superficie de Adular.

-Esto esta resultando demasiado sencillo- Dijo Han desconfiado al encontrar un claro el cual parecía estar esperando al viejo halcón.

-Esta muy cerca del punto indicado en el disco- Se escucho la voz de Luke señalando la pantalla.

-Como si nos estuvieran esperando- Murmuro el coreliano.

-No podemos detenernos ahora ¿Cierto Chewie?- Pregunto el joven Jedi al Wokkie quien al igual que su compañero humano comenzaba a sospechar acerca de aquel lugar.

-(Debemos ser precavidos)- Gruño Chewbaca

-Lo se amigo, lo sé- Afirmo Han –Aterrizare la nave en el claro, pero será mejor que se mantengan alerta-

-Va a ser un viaje agitado- Comento Solo al notar la extensa maleza que los rodeaba.

Luke no hizo comentario al respecto, admirando la vegetación con todos esos tonos verdosos que a él tanto le atraían.

-Supongo que no es común ver algo así para un chico de Tattoine- Prosiguió el coreliano adentrándose en la selva seguido de cerca por su compañero Wokkie.

-Se que estas aquí- Susurro Luke antes de seguir a sus amigos.

-Estas plantas están comenzando a desesperarme, Chewie, ¿Hacia donde?- Dijo el capitán del halcón abriéndose paso con un pequeño cuchillo sónico.

-(Debemos seguir por este rumbo, nos encontramos cerca)- Replico el Kasshykiano.

-Sabes Luke, creo que ese sable láser sería útil- Finalizo Han antes de continuar abriendo paso para los viajeros.

-Déjame hacerlo cachorro- Contesto Chewbaca adelantándose.

-Gracias amigo, tu si eres amable, a diferencia de otros- Exclamo Solo en un tono sarcástico, esperando alguna respuesta del joven Jedi.

……………………………….

Luke…

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto esa voz en su mente.

-¿Por qué me abandonas?, ¿Qué importa la orden?, ¿Qué importan las reglas? –Continuo la voz con desesperación, un sentimiento que no debía hacer presa de su persona, pero después del accidente…

Las sombras comenzaron a rodear a Skywalker transportándolo a ese pasado donde los pensamientos de aquel joven invadían su mente dejándolo conocer los secretos de su existencia. Él lo sabía, la fuerza le mostraba esas imágenes, quería que conociera la vida de aquellos sobrevivientes y su destino.

Levanto el rostro sintiendo la brisa contra su piel, mientras esos ojos se abrían para descubrir tan solo el vacío de la oscuridad.

-Los Jedi han muerto, solo somos sobrevivientes de una orden muerta ¿Por qué seguir su camino?, hemos peleado valientemente y ¿Qué conseguimos?- Exclamo sintiendo una presencia a su lado, él no podía verla pero sabía quien era, podía sentir la calidez de su aura, percibir la belleza de su alma en su interior.

-No te vayas- Susurro esperando detenerla, aunque su mente le decía que dejara de pelear contra el destino.

-Mi momento ha llegado… Pero quiero que sepas que estarás siempre en mi corazón- Susurro su dulce voz antes de sentir el vació de la soledad.

-Te odio- Replico.

Otro par de palabras que no debían existir en su ser, pero ¿Cómo negar su propia humanidad?, ese había sido su error, el de todos- pensó.

-Te odio, y no quiero volver a saber de ti- Finalizo entendiendo que eso no era verdad mientras su corazón se destrozaba con cada silaba.

-Lo sé- Contesto ella en su mente.

………………………….

Un parpadeo lo hizo volver a la realidad, el calor hacía presa de ellos mientras un muy molesto coreliano lo observaba de frente.

-Y ni siquiera le importa insultarme de ese modo- Dijo Han finalmente.

-Lo lamento, ¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Luke

-¿Qué si dije algo?- Replico el contrabandista, -¿Escuchaste eso Chewie?, debe ser una broma- Contesto Han.

-No, no lo es, es solo que no estaba poniendo atención- Se disculpo Skywalker.

-No te queda Luke, no después de todo lo que he hecho y déjame aclararte algo, yo jamás he mentido, así que no creo justo que me grites así sin razón alguna- Solo se alejo ocultando su mirada mientras se adentraba en la maleza.

-Me dolió lo que dijiste- Susurro para si sin siquiera voltear.

-¡Espera Han!- Exclamo el jedi tratando de ir tras su amigo cuando una gran mano lo detuvo.

-Chewbaca, por favor déjame hablar con él- Argumento Skywalker.

-Ya hiciste suficiente Luke, mi humano volvió al halcón- Aseguro el Wokkie señalando un punto en el holo mapa, -El sabe cuidarse solo- Finalizo.

…………………….

Cerca de ahí el coreliano recorría el camino que Chewbaca y él habían hecho mientras el niño soñaba despierto.

-¿Cómo se atreve?, después de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, ¡Así me paga! - Comento el piloto reconociendo la forma de su nave a lo lejos.

……………………..

-Te aseguro Chewie que yo no recuerdo haberle dicho nada a Han- Aseguro Skywalker caminando detrás del Wokkie.

-Si no lo hubiera escuchado no lo habría creído- Replico el Kasshykiano consciente de que el Jedi no tenía idea de lo que el decía.

-Solo espero que me haya disculpado para cuando lleguemos al halcón- Pensó el güero deteniéndose frente a los restos de una estructura oculta entre la vegetación.

……………………………

Han se mantuvo de pie en el mismo lugar pensativo; el enojo aún se encontraba presente mientras analizaba el incidente.

-Fue infantil- Se dijo aproximándose a la plataforma para poder activar la compuerta del halcón.

-Pero no fueron las palabras- Susurro, no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, pero ambos habían desarrollado una gran amistad, rivalizada solo por la que Chewie y él tenían.

-No fueron las palabras- Repitió mirando hacia el cielo, azul y libre. –Fue algo más, un sentimiento profundo que logro atravesar sus escudos dejando su alma al desnudo, -era algo tan intenso e inexplicable - Continuo con angustia recordando que un Jedi podía causar esa clase de sensaciones con su extraña magia, aunque Luke siempre aseguraba que ellos nunca lo harían, que eso era oscuro y solo un edi malo o haría, un Sith, ese era el término que el joven siempre usaba.

-Sith, imposible que existan- Se dijo con una angustia desconocida, la cual comenzó a crecer poco a poco.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Se pregunto, -Nunca antes había sentido algo así- pensó. Antes de percatarse de la temperatura, la cual parecía descender a pesar de la luz de los soles.

- Esto no es normal- Continuo tratando de tomar aire, el cual escapaba de su garganta con facilidad. Por un momento su visión se torno borrosa mientras él retrocedía. Como por reflejo su mano se dirigió a su corazón tratando de comprender lo que sucedía.

-Frió- Exclamo sintiendo la pesadez en el ambiente.

-Hay algo- comento con dificultad, –Alguien- Susurro divisando una figura entre la maleza. Una forma humanoide la cual ocultaba su verdadera apariencia tras una gastada túnica.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenía ese ente en ese lugar?, ¿Era el culpable de lo que sucedía?, ¿Era una trampa del imperio?

-Demasiado elaborado para serlo- Se respondió, manteniendo su atención en el ser, el cual se limitaba a esperar sin hacer sonido alguno.

-¿Quién o que eres tu?- Pregunto el capitán pero la forma continuaba de pie en el mismo punto sin siquiera inmutarse.

-¿Buscas a Luke?, ¿Tu fuiste quien nos trajo aquí?- Las Ideas embargaron su mente pero que jamás abandonaron sus labios.

-Esa figura era oscura y tétrica, esa criatura de la oscuridad no podía ser lo que buscaban- Negó Sólo pensando en que quizá si había algo ahí, probablemente ya era demasiado tarde. El capitán del Halcón perdió de vista un momento al ente el cual se desvaneció de la vista.

Al instante, con un movimiento Han tomo su arma, comprendiendo las intenciones de su ahora enemigo; sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues un movimiento y un golpe, fueron suficiente para que el blaster de Solo volara por los aires aterrizando algunos parsecs de su dueño quien estupefacto cayó al piso sin moverse.

Segundos después el coreliano recorrió el área sin rastro del extraño.

La figura se había marchado, justo después de desarmarlo. -¿Adonde fue?, ¿Cuál era el objetivo?-El ente no hablo, pero Han sabía lo que estaba buscando.

-¡LUKE!-

…………………………..

En la base rebelde…

Leía miraba algunos reportes, tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero le era imposible, la preocupación por Luke y el descarado de Han seguía presente, ella sabía que ambos sabían cuidarse bien, es decir un contrabandista Coreliano dueño de una de las naves más rápidas de la galaxia, y el héroe de guerra responsable por el final de la estrella de la muerte.

-Cualquiera se reiría de solo pensar en que algo malo les pasará- Pensó, mientras recordaba ese rescate poco organizado y a la vez exitoso que ambos realizaron para alejarla de las garras de Vader.

Esos días parecían tan lejanos, como si hubiesen sido ciclos desde esa ultima aventura. Una suave sonrisa ilumino su rostro mientras recordaba esas largas discusiones con Han teniendo a Luke como su mediador, siempre buscando que hicieran las paces.

-No puedo seguir con esto- Se dijo resignada, saliendo de su oficina, para recorrer los pasillos tratando de despejar su mente.

Minutos después llego hasta el hangar, el cual seguramente estaría vacío debido a la hora, quizá aquí tenga un poco de paz- Susurro, -No comprendo porque tengo esta sensación de que algo esta punto de suceder, es angustiante he inexplicable- Continuo hasta percatarse de algunos sonidos cercanos.

Por un momento abandono su angustia para investigar quien era el responsable.

A lo lejos una forma bastante familiar parecía estar muy ocupada en algo, ella se aproximo otro poco tratando de identificar al sujeto.

-¿Wedge?- Se pregunto ocultándose para evitar ser vista, a parecer el corelliano tramaba algo, pues su clásico uniforme de la alianza no se encontraba, reemplazado por una vestimenta sencilla compuesta por unos pantalones oscuros una camisa crema y una chaqueta negra con su blaster en la pierna, un estilo similar al de Han.(Tenía que ser del mismo origen) pensó la princesa.

Su nave se encontraba lista para partir, mientras era abastecida de combustible

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Se dijo la joven cambiando de ángulo para poder escuchar algo que le fuese de utilidad.

-Bien Luke, ahora si estas en problemas, me alegra que ver que el transmisor del halcón funcione, o sería imposible localizar sus coordenadas, lo extraño es la ubicación de la nave están casi en la frontera, un punto peligroso para cualquier miembro de la alianza.

Leía al escuchar las palabras del teniente se preocupo aún más, ¿La frontera?, ¿Qué hacen ahí?- Se dijo saliendo de su escondite para confrontar a su aliado. Ahora todo estaba claro. Era obvio que Wedge partiría en busca de su amigo y ella no le permitiría hacer eso.

A menos claro que la llevará con él.

-Teniente Antilles- Exclamo con formalidad.

-Su majestad- Replico Wedge al momento, era obvio que había sido atrapado en el acto, pero como todo buen coreliano su orgullo no le permitiría aceptar lo que se disponía hacer, buscando en algún pretexto para justificar la situación de su nave.

-¿Otra misión?- Pregunto al joven aproximándose

-Ha, si,si su majestad, otra misión- Contesto el joven, - En este momento somos muy pocos los que nos encontramos en servicio activo y debemos doblar turnos- continuo.

-Ya veo, esto es a causa de la ausencia de Skywalker, realmente lamento mucho que esto haya afectado tanto sus horarios teniente. Sin embargo quiero recordarle que en este momento todos los puestos de vigilancia están cubiertos, así que no veo la necesidad de que salga ahora.

-Genial, busca otro pretexto Wedge- Se reprendió el coreliano mientras observaba la mirada analítica de Leía.

-Además ese no es el uniforme de la alianza y esa nave no es un X- win.

El joven la miro nervioso.

-No intentará desertar, ¿O si teniente?- Pregunto Leía con un tono serio e inexpresivo.

La mirada del coreliano cambio al momento, refutando las declaraciones de la joven frente a él, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que el desertaría?, ¿Cómo?

-No, yo jamás desertaría, ¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy?, voy a buscar al distraído de Luke eso es lo que haré.

Leía rió al notar la reacción del joven piloto, había aprendido a presionar los puntos sensibles de un coreliano después de convivir tanto con Han.

-Yo sabía que era eso- Afirmo la princesa

-OH rayos, caí- Exclamo Antilles con resignación.

-No se preocupe teniente no lo reportare- Comento la joven caminando hacia la nave, -Pero a cambio iré con usted- La frase llevaba ese tono de orden más que de sugerencia.

-Oh, oh, yo…- Balbuceo el piloto incapaz de encontrar algún dialogo para responder.

-Fabuloso- Exclamo Wedge al fin, - Bueno es mejor a ir a una corte marcial o algo como eso-

Con esas palabras, ambos entraron a la nave, la cual despego lentamente para salir del angar camuflajeandose en la oscuridad de la noche.

…………………………..

Al fin…

La expresión en el rostro del joven Jedi era indescriptible, algo en su interior le indicaba que entrará que ahí encontraría lo que buscaba. Sin embargo la culpa también le impedía disfrutar del momento.

-(Luke)- Llamo el Kasshykiano con seriedad, atrayendo la atención del joven Skywalker.

-(Debemos estar preparados para todo)- Advirtió Chewie notando la tristeza reflejada en la mirada de su compañero.

Se que debemos entrar, pero ahora después de todo lo sucedido, no se si valga la pena - Contesto Luke deprimido, su mano rozó la fría superficie de la nave mientras su atención se enfocaba en la parte inferior de la misma, o al menos eso parecía pues sus ojos se encontraban cerrados mientras trataba de liberar esa ansiedad que le embargaba. –Aún me siento mal por haber discutido con Han, se que él solo ha tratado de ayudarme y yo le pago con recriminaciones por cosas que él no hizo.

El corazón del viejo copiloto se emblandeció al verlo, alguna vez existieron tantos como tú con esa inocencia, empeño, valor, fuerza y compasión.

Dones ahora extintos en esos ciclos, atormentados y marchitos, bajo el yugo de un hombre frío y cruel quien al parecer solo buscaba alimentar su hambre de poder.

Es por esto que existe la alianza, los rebeldes peleaban por recuperar esa republica ahora extinta, buscando reiniciar el viaje de regreso a la paz.

-(Debemos entrar)- Gruño el Wokkie finalmente, indicando al joven una entrada.

……………………………

Las promesas son cosas que debemos respetar, ¿Alguien sabe en realidad el valor de una promesa?-

Kela…

…………………………….

Los dos compañeros accesaron al interior de la estructura metálica, la oscuridad dominaba los largos pasillos, invadidos por la vegetación y el óxido, el cual corroía los restos de algunos muros teniéndolos de cromas rojizos cual sangre.

Chewbaca se detuvo reconociendo el área, se veía peligrosa e inexplotable.

-Debemos seguir- Afirmo el Jedi internándose en ese tenebroso lugar, guiados por tan solo una linterna la cual al pasar por los gastados muros alcanzo a , revelar infinidad de detalles antiguos, escrituras, marcas ahora deterioradas con los ciclos.

-Sus pisadas resonaban con eco, mientras el metal crujía a sus pies.

-(Es peligroso continuar)- Comento el Wokkie, tratando de detener a su amigo, pero Luke parecía no notar sus gruñidos entrando en ese universo de recuerdos nuevamente-

-(No de nuevo)- Pensó el Kasshykiano.

………………………….

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué estoy vivo cuando los demás no?, ¿Qué he hecho que mi vida ha sido perdonada sobre miles?- La pregunta rondo en la mente de Skywalker.

Las palabras contenían el dolor de un alma torturada.

-No es decisión tuya cuestionar la voluntad de la fuerza- Se escucho una exclamación con un tono suave y gentil el cual parecía alejar el dolor con solo su propia tranquilidad. Luke no podía ver al dueño de esas palabras excepto quizá por la luz que marcaba su existencia en ese oscuro universo que le rodeaba. Pero ahora el sabía quien le hablaba, la voz era igual a la del holograma.

-La joven Jedi- Se dijo.

-No cuestiono los hechos, solo no entiendo ¿Por qué no partí como debió haber sido? - Replico Skywalker con esa voz ajena.

-Kela, debes pensar que la esperanza no puede morir, por eso no podemos darnos por vencidos –

-o me doy por vencido Maestra, pero no comprendo ¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotros?, ¿No hemos perdido suficiente?

-La luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad y viceversa-Murmuro la joven Jedi antes de permitir que la fuerza le ayudase a calmar los sentimientos de su padawan, tan joven había pedido tanto, pero otros perdieron más- susurro, sin embargo una oportunidad seguía presente y ella no la desperdiciaría, la Maestra consoló a su alumno abrazando su mera existencia en ese océano de paz y quietud que era la fuerza.

-Lo lamento Maestra, -se oyo la replica, no escuchara esas palabras de mi; nuevamente-

…………………..

-Algo terrible sucedió- Murmuro Luke deteniéndose frente a uno de los muros de ese abandonado lugar.

- Muchos murieron terriblemente, pude sentirlo, el dolor de tantos, en tan poco. Pero no fui capaz de ver, solo escuchar -Continuo recargando su frente contra el muro, el cabello claro se oscureció con las marcas de la estructura mientras su mirada se ocultaba entre las sombras que le rodeaban.

-Me pregunto si mi padre habrá tenido el mismo destino-Comento cerrando nuevamente sus ojos, sus visiones no disminuían al contrario, aumentaban integrando ese rompecabezas el cual comenzaba a estructurarse lentamente desde su llegada aquel lugar.

……………………

Para entonces a las afueras entre la selva, Han corría a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar a sus amigos, siguiendo el rastro entre las hierbas sobre crecidas.

-Debo apresurarme o podrían esta en problemas- Se dijo el capitán apresurando su paso.

Frente a el, la otra sombra avanzaba librando cada obstáculo sin dificultad. El ente podía sentir la presencia del corelliano tras él, pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo.

-Corre, no importa lo que hagas, mi promesa cumpliré- Se escucho un susurro casi humano.

……………………..

En el espacio, Leía observaba el paisaje oscuro desde una de las ventanillas de la nave.

-¿Admirando el paisaje su alteza?- Pregunto su compañero de viaje caminando a su lado.

-Solo pensaba- Replico la princesa.

-Si, no sabemos que sucedió, o porque el Halcón se desvió tanto de la ruta establecida, solo nos queda esperar que las cosas vayan bien, para ambos. Una mano se coloco sobre el hombre de la joven, en un gesto de apoyo.

-Lo se Teniente- Afirmo la muchacha – Si es así ¿Por qué la ansiedad Leía?- Pensó sin revelar nada.

-Por favor solo Wedge- Contesto el coreliano adoptando un gesto gracioso mientras se cruzaba de brazos, -Teniente es demasiado formal y no estamos en los cuarteles por ahora- Continuo

-Bien "Wedge", entonces no me digas su majestad o alteza, solo soy Leia- Replico la muchacha

-Ok, bien por mí- Finalizo el piloto volviendo a la cabina.

Antilles pensó que lo mejor sería dejar a la princesa pensar a solas un rato. –No se preocupe, seguro que solo es un mal presentimiento.

……………………

Adular…

-La puerta, debemos abrir Chewie- Exclamo el joven rebelde localizando un viejo panel sobre la superficie de lo que asemejaba un acceso, -pero esto esta estropeado- Continuo

-(Esta bien)- Gruño el Kasshykiano alejando al joven Skywalker, antes de que el intentase algo, para forzar la cerradura como muchas veces lo había hecho con su pequeño Han.

-Listo- Afirmo el Wokkie, Luke lo miro impresionado, -Gracias- Comento asomándose al interior del lugar encontrándose con una casi absoluta oscuridad, cuando un extraño sentimiento invadió su ser de un modo poco común.

-Este sentimiento, es frío y oscuro- Dijo el Jedi adentrándose en la habitación.

-Aumenta conforme avanzamos Chewie- Continuo el muchacho sintiendo una presencia que antes no estaba ahí, con velocidad Skywalker viro, sintiendo ese ente cerca de ellos.

-Una promesa- escucho en su mente seguido del silencio.

-¿Qué?- Alcanzo a preguntar antes de recibir un empujón por parte de su compañero.

-¿Chewbaca?- Exclamo el joven al ver a su amigo golpear uno de los muros, como si fuese empujado por una fuerza invisible.

-NO- Se dijo volviendo su atención hacia el frente, notando la figura oculta tras la túnica.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunto el joven e inexperto Jedi tomando su espada láser, su mano temblaba un poco, pues no había tenido muchas oportunidades de practicar con el arma, antes de la partida de Ben.

-¿Un Jedi?, ¿Pensé que estaban extintos?- Se escucho una voz grave replicar con ironía, similar a la que invadió su mente segundos antes. Su mano revelo parte de su forma, bajo la túnica, mostrando más oscuridad en el fondo con la excepción de un detalle cromado en cual se adornaba con toques negros.

-Tu- Afirmo Luke reconociendo el objeto de inmediato antes de que su luz iluminara la habitación con ese toque rojizo.

Solo una vez Skywalker había visto ese croma en un espada de ese tipo, el día en el que su maestro y amigo Obi Wan murió a manos de ese Sith Vader.

La escena se repitió en su mente como un destello, los dos guerreros enfrentándose de frente en la que sería su última batalla, al menos la del Maestro Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi.

-¡¡¡NO!!!- Exclamo Luke lanzando un ataque hacia la sombra, no perdería otro amigo querido de ese modo jamás.

El ser bloqueo hábilmente el movimiento del muchacho empujándolo con la fuerza.

-¿Ese es el modo de actuar de un Jedi?- Pregunto la figura en un tono grave

Luke se incorporo preparándose para continuar el combate.

-No permitiré que las cosas se repitan- Respondió Skywalker ignorando el comentario de su rival.

-Tus movimientos muestran temor, preocupación y duda, - Se escucho nuevamente la voz en un tono más firme.

Luke se detuvo un momento poniendo más atención a las palabras del supuesto agresor.

-Hay tanto que no conozco- Se dijo frustrado.

-Hay conflicto en tu interior, pero debes recordar ser paciente respondió alguien en su mente. – La luz ilumino la oscuridad en su alma, despejando toda duda o temor.

-¿Ben?- Pregunto Luke buscando el origen de la voz.

Solo ten calma, permite que la fuerza te guíe, ten paciencia Luke, no dejes que tus sentimientos nublen tu conciencia, entonces la respuesta a tu pregunta hallarás.

-Ese no es el camino de un Jedi- La respuesta llego a su ser si hubiesen sido suya, -Pero me prometí que jamás volvería a dejar morir a un amigo-Exclamo el joven bajando su sable.

-Las promesas tienen un gran valor, jamás hagas promesas que son imposibles de cumplir, hacer una promesa de ese tipo es solo una oración vacía sin alma y significado-

-Muéstrate- Ordeno Luke cansado de ese juego.

-Paciencia- Repetía la voz en su mente.

Una risa atravesó el área marcando con odio la zona. –Tonto eres al querer dar órdenes de ese modo niño- Contesto la figura lanzándose contra el chico, Luke comenzó a bloquear algunos de los movimientos de su rival, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido, una serie de cortes comenzaron a marcar su cuerpo y rostro, pero el no retrocedió.

-El valor sin sentido no tiene significado- Continuo el ente bloqueando fácilmente cualquier ataque del jedi.

-Deja que la fuerza te guíe- Escucho en su interior, sintiendo que otra fuerza se unía a la suya, por un momento pensó que se trataba de Ben, pero la presencia era diferente y al mismo tiempo familiar.

-Kela- Susurro Luke comprendiéndolo todo, -Déjame ayudarte a vencer el miedo- Exclamo el joven saliendo de las sombras, su vestimenta clara era similar a la de Ben, su cabello castaño se perdía en ese extraño corte, finalizando el toque con una pequeña cola de caballo y una larga trenza la cual colgaba detrás de uno de sus oídos.

Sus ojos amielados reflejaron la luz de los sables sin inmutarse mostrando la falta de visibilidad que sufrían.

-Eres tú- Afirmo Skywalker

-Solo concéntrate Luke y déjala fluir, ella te dirá que hacer- Exclamo Kela sonriendo suavemente.

-Jamás - Interrumpió el grito de la criatura oscura, la cual corrió hacia ellos atacando a Luke con ira, pero él tan solo cerró los ojos permitiendo que la fuerza le indicara lo que debía hacer, el combate reinicio, y ambos rivales se enfrentaron nuevamente.

Chewbaca aún se encontraba presionado contra el muro, incapaz de ver lo que sucedía a su espalda.

EL sable carmesí se estrello con el azul varias veces más antes de que la figura retrocediera. A cada paso el Jedi parecía ganar terreno hasta cercar a la sombra con eficacia.

-Aún tienes mucho por aprender – Susurro la figura bloqueando los ataques, -Pero haz pasado. Mi promesa ha sido cumplida-

Luke se detuvo al momento confundido, ¿Promesa?- Se dijo.

-Recuerda el valor de las promesas- Finalizo el ser desvaneciéndose tan rápido como había llegado.

Pero… la oscuridad comenzó a desvanecerse, junto con el frío y la pesadez del aire.

Chewbaca cayó en el piso libre.

-Lo hiciste- Comento Chewie abrazando al joven Jedi quien busco la forma del otro joven, encontrándose con el vacío. Finalmente la luz volvió a la vieja nave, permitiendo que el interior iluminara sus caminos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Se pregunto Skywalker mirando por primera vez la verdadera apariencia del lugar.

-La fuerza- Gruño Chewie incorporándose.

-¡Luke!, ¡Luke! ¿Estas bien?- Se oyó un grito atravesar los pasillos con su eco.

-¿HAN?- Pregunto Luke saliendo de la habitación para encontrase con Solo.

-Me alegra verte, creí esa criatura vendría por ti, por un momento pensé que…- el Jedi lo miro con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba a su amigo hablar.

-Que, ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?- Pregunto Han percatándose de que el enojo que sentía por el supuesto insulto se había desvanecido.

-Que rayos; me alegra que estés bien chico- Finalizo pasando la mano sobre la cabeza de Skywalker.

………………………..

Mientras tanto

-Estamos a pocos parsecs prin… es decir Leía- Exclamo Wedge acomodándose en el asiento principal, el planeta se divisaba al frente con sus tonos verdosos y azules.

-Adular- Susurro la joven abrochando los módulos de seguridad.

-He localizado el Halcón, descenderemos cerca de él, sosténgase, la extensa vegetación del planeta puede hacer difícil el aterrizaje- Afirmo Antilles descendiendo.

………………………

En el planeta Luke y compañía continuaban explorando la nave sin resultado.

-Te aseguro que estaba ahí Han, me ayudo a entender un poco más la fuerza y …

-Si,si, claro solo faltaba que con tu magia fuerza eso trajera muertos de su lugar de descanso.-

-Vamos Han tu lo viste, el ser oscuro, dijiste que lo habías perseguido hasta aquí antes de que desapareciera, ¿Como explicas eso?- Pregunto Skywalker.

-No lo se, pero la wiki wiki fuerza me da mala espina, mira lo que paso, esa cosa casi nos mata, si eso es lo que venimos a recoger, mejor no nos levamos nada.

-No. yo se lo que venimos a buscar y no es él- Contesto el joven adelantándose.

-¿Él?- Exclamo el coreliano, ¿Qué quisiste decir con él?- Continuo alcanzando a su amigo.

-Es aquí- Respondió Skywalker adentrándose a otra zona de la vieja nave.

-Espera Luke, que tal si- Inicio capitán del Halcón deteniéndose para apreciar lo que tenía al frente.

Una especia de maquinaria, reposaba al fondo de la extraña bodega, unas luces parpadeaban indicando que aún se encontraba activa, en el centro una especia de capsula reposaba, cubierta de polvo.

-Es Increíble cachorro- Afirmo Chewie tras ellos, -Tecnología Kaminiana, ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado?- Dijo acercándose a la cápsula.

Han le miro antes de replicar, -Otra antigüedad de seguro-

-Grandes artistas de la genética y clonación fueron- Respondió el Wokkie

-Si otra antigüedad- Finalizo Han

Por su parte Luke observo el interior encontrándose con la figura de ese joven.

-Así que al fin encontramos al dueño del mensaje- Exclamo el Comandante pasando la mano por la capa translucida frente a él retirando algo de polvo.

-Es un placer conocerte KELA, de la antigua orden-

…………………..

Notas del autor:

Fin del capítulo 2, gracias por la review recibida, es por ti que he decidido continuar con esta historia.

¿Qué pasara cuando Kela despierte?, ¿Cómo será su recepción de los drásticos cambios que ha tenido el mundo desde su partida?

Todos sus comentarios o sugerencias son bien recibidas, Gracias.


	3. Preguntas y Respuestas

Capítulo 3

Preguntas y respuestas

…

Con o sin respuestas siempre sigues adelante, siempre insistes. ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas de mí?

Kela

…

Al fin habían podido activar el dispositivo; ninguno dijo nada. Esperando… manteniendo la expectativa, mientras Han se esforzaba tratando de entender la tecnología sobre la que trabajaba.

-Esto es más complejo que un simple motor de propulsión- Susurro el Capitán para sí al conectar un par de cables. Luke en cambio se abstuvo de replicar, si alguien podía hacer algo era Han.

-(Es básico Cachorro)- Gruño Chewie al ver la cara de frustración que empezaba a reflejarse en el rostro de su joven humano.

-Eso dices, pero no estoy tan seguro; los esquemas que marca el diagrama en la placa no se asemejan a esto- Susurro el Capitán aislando la conexión.

-(Tal vez porque fue modificado de manera deliberada)- Replico el Wokie sonriendo, -Para evitar que algún contrabandista lo usará- Finalizo obteniendo un gesto ofensivo de su compañero.

-Ja, ja, el sarcástico debo ser yo, no olvides eso peludito- Aclaro Han cerrando el panel.

-¿Esta listo?- Pregunto Luke al ver que sus amigos se incorporaban para sacudirse el exceso de polvo, las formaciones metálicas de lo que fuese el viejo crucero seguían invadidas por los vestigios del abandono y el tiempo.

-Como dije antes, es un milagro que esta cosa siga funcionando- Comento el coreliano encendiendo el panel principal del tablero que conectaba a la cápsula.

-No disponemos de un password, pero abrirá de todas maneras-Exclamo Han confiado.

-¡Eres el mejor!- Aclaro el joven Jedi aproximándose al mismo, su mirada azulada recorrió la forma marchita de aquel cierre con ansiedad, estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo, pero sabía cual era su función. Su mano ascendió dirigiéndose al dispositivo deteniéndose momentos antes de tocarlo.

-¿Será lo correcto?- Se pregunto, él mejor que nadie sabía que debía abandonar esas dudas o cuestionamientos; pero aún así temía, temía por lo que podía suceder, por el resultado de una acción que simplemente se llevo a cabo sin pensar. Frente a él reposaba la solución a sus cuestionamientos, la oportunidad de entender lo que en realidad podía hacer; pero la pregunta continuaba en el aire, ¿Era justo hacerlo?, ¿Qué sería de aquel que se marcho en un mundo que ya no es nada de lo que conoció?, ¿qué pasaría con su vida?. La culpabilidad le asalto como a cualquier niño que sabe que no ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Debo encenderlo?- murmuro consiente de que sus amigos le observaban; sin embargo ninguno fue capaz de irrumpir en aquella meditación, la era decisión suya tan sólo.

-Cuando encontramos el disco pensé que sería sencillo, nunca pasaron por mi mente las consecuencias de lo que esta aventura podría traer- Continuo sintiendo la ansiedad en la fuerza. Su mano temblorosa reflejaba la duda en sus acciones.

-Que más da- Resonó la voz de su acompañante; Luke le miro de momento mientras este se cruzaba de brazos -Recorrimos un camino largo para esto Luke, y la verdad no se si fue por tu wiki fuerza que el halcón fallo dejándonos varados en ese planeta justo donde reposaba ese Figther, o que hayamos terminado en este lugar; pero creo que recorrimos un camino largo y sin el permiso de su majestad, lo peor sería para volver con las manos vacías ¿No crees?- Le cuestiono su amigo con indiferencia. La pasividad en el comportamiento del Coreliano o el falso desinterés llamo la atención de Skywalker. Han era un hombre incomprensible a veces, pero sus palabras no podían ser más ciertas. La duda era algo que debía aprender a entender e ignorar.

-Okay, comprendo lo que dices, así que esta va por ti Han, espero no te arrepientas después- Exclamo el güero encendiendo el panel.

La luz verde de liberación se activo y con el ella el proceso tan esperado. El grupo se mantuvo absorto en lo que sucedía, atrapados en ese momento e incapaces de realizar alguna acción.

-¿Estaría vivo?- Se preguntaron. Parecía tan improbable. El capitán Sólo diría que eso no era posible, pero entendía que las cosas no era lo que hace algún tiempo, desde que había conocido a Luke todo había dado un drástico cambio en su vida y más le valía acostumbrarse a ese tipo de situaciones.

…

Leía lo sintió, en cuanto entraron al planetoide, con la opresión en el ambiente y la emoción contenida en los alrededores.

-¿Qué era aquello que le aquejaba?, ¿Cómo describir el sentimiento que parecía dictaminar sus acciones esos días?.

-Descenso terminado prin…digo Leia- Aclaro Wedge apagando los motores, la forma del halcón resaltaba algunos parsecs de ellos; aunque los extraños anclajes que adornaban los costados de la nave se denotaban ajenos.

-¿Y ahora en que lío se metieron?- Fue lo único que pudo llegar a su mente.

…..

El polvo se levanto, conjuntándose con el hielo seco que parecía escapar de alguno de los conductos de la cápsula. Los tres amigos retrocedieron al notar como el material cristalino se levaba lentamente.

-Han bajo su mano con suavidad hacia su blaster; sin importar lo que Luke asegurará, confiarse no era una buena estrategia. A su lado Chewie se mantenía en guardia pensando tal vez lo mismo que él; aunque en lo profundo deseaba que el joven Skywalker tuviese la razón.

Un momento sucedió, sin que pasará nada, el chico de cabello dorado se aproximo buscando leer los resultados en el panel, pero se topo con él.

-Kela- Pensó distinguiendo el croma amielado que acompañaba aquellos ojos ahora hábidos de expresión.

-Kela- exclamo finalmente esperando alguna respuesta de parte del otro joven, el cual no mayor que él en apariencia, pero ¿Cómo sería despertar de ese sueño?, ¿Podría entender que el tiempo había transcurrido dejándolo a un lado?, ¿Era su papel liberarlo de ese modo?, ¿Como se sentiría su cuerpo?, ¿cómo reaccionaría a esa situación?.

-Su boca se abrió, pero no emitió palabra alguna; excepto esa sensación de confusión que el humano transmitía tan abiertamente.

-¿Confundido?- Pregunto Luke tratando de replicar de la misma manera, aunque le era imposible entender lo que experimentaba realmente, había tanto que no sabía; que debía aprender.

-Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí Ben- Se dijo.

Un tosido…otro…la boca del chico volvió abrirse pero esta vez no era más que desesperación la que le envolvía, su mano débil se poso en su pecho mientras se esforzaba por tragar un poco de aire.

Una alarma se activo en dispositivo.

-¡No!, ¡No!- Repitió Skywalker intentado ayudarlo.

-Han, no puede respirar- Dijo antes de retroceder para permitir que su amigo se encargase; los ojos azulados de Luke se abrieron al máximo captando la escena frente a él, tanta esperanza a punto de perderse, todo por su impulsivo carácter. Sus manos se cerraron mientras buscaba la manera de hacerse útil, pero no había tal si no podía concentrarse en el problema real. Su desesperación no le ayudaría, cosa de lo que estaba consiente; pero tenía que hacer algo tenía que reaccionar, hacer algo al menos eso penso hasta que una mano se poso sobre su hombro trayendo consigo la calma.

Chewie le sostuvo brindándole esa paz.

-(Todo bien Luke)- Dijo en su estilo, -(Mi cachorro se encargará de todo)- Prosiguió con convicción.

…

¿Quién lo hubiese dicho?- Comento Wedge deteniéndose al lado de la famosa nave.

-Sólo alguien como él podría usar algo como esto- Prosiguió inspeccionando el mecanismo.

-¿Pinzas de anclaje?- Pregunto su acompañante distinguiendo las viejas figuras acompañar el diseño del halcón.

-Si; probablemente el sistema de hiperpropulsión se daño y esto sirve para compensar, lo más seguro es que el aro ande por ahí afuera en órbita, ja. Sólo un loco como Solo habría podido usar eso en su nave. Ahora la duda es, ¿Dónde consiguieron esas piezas?- Continuo el coreliano admirando el trabajo.

-La verdadera pregunta que debemos hacernos ¿Dónde están?- Intervino leia.

…..

Luz…sólo eso deseaba alcanzar, la luz que iluminan su camino nuevamente, pero la realidad no se compuso más que de oscuridad, misma que recubrió su manto. Su mano tembló al dirigirla hacia su rostro tocando sus parpados.

-Estoy nuevamente aquí, no puedo llegar con ellos- Se lamento en su interior liberando su misería.

-Kela, tranquilo Kela, todo estará bien- Susurro alguien a su lado.

-¿Do…do…donde?- Pregunto el joven confundido, su voz se escuchaba rasposa debido a la falta de uso; él estaba confundido y la debilidad le invadía como nunca antes; mientras un sin fin de dolores le asaltaban cual alarmas de que algo no andaba del todo bien.

-Shhh, espera no hables…es sólo parte del proceso- Continuo la voz, tan joven como la suya, pero desconocida; su mente se centro en ese sonido, tratando de recordar, de orientarse, de ver todo a través de su único medio; pero el dolor le impedía concentrarse.

-No espera yo conozco- Se dijo buscando con su mano la superficie más cercana, otra mano le sostuvo trayendo de nuevo esa presencia.

-Ya hemos hablado- Comento Luke finalmente.

-Hemos hablado- Finalizo el jovencito permitiendo que el cansancio le reclamará una vez más, su cuerpo se recargo sobre aquel que le sostenía, un sentimiento de vergüenza se apoderó del chico, buscando la manera de justificar sus acciones tan inadecuadas.

-Libéralo a la fuerza, permite que ella te guíe- Recordó las palabras de su Maestra.

-¿Qué?- Exclamo Skywalker, pero Han negó, -esta bien sólo necesita adaptarse, no debe ser fácil salir de una de esas experiencias, su cuerpo aún esta enfrentando un trauma del que deberá recuperarse, pero estoy seguro de que es algo temporal, dale un poco de tiempo- Explico el coreliano.

-Al parecer sus trucos de magia no son tan increíbles- Finalizo para sí.

El Wokie sólo negó consiente de que su humano jamás cambiaría su manera de ser, pero era parte de su encanto.

-Kela- Repitió Luke cuando los ojos se abrieron nuevamente enfocando la nada.

-Tú eres…-Susurro buscando una respuesta.

-Soy Luke Skywalker- Afirmo el güero con orgullo, la mano del otro Jedi se cerro sobre la suya imprimiendo más fuerza.

-Skywalker- Repitió tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Skywalker el creador de ese caos, el elegido que cayó, el que mando la balanza hacia el otro lado. El asesino… El héroe…El Sith…El Jedi…

Skywalker. La idea se materializo tan pronto el nombre fue expresado, pero no podía negar el destino que se había escrito.

-Tu…¿Me matarás?- Pregunto al fin confundido.

Tanto Han como su compañero humano le miraron estupefactos.

-¡¿QUÉ?- Gritaban sus mentes, incapaces de exteriorizar su sentir, no entendían el porque de aquella pregunta, no existía quien explicase esas palabras o reacciones, nadie excepto por Chewbaca.

-(No…aquí estas seguro, estás entre amigos)- Aclaro el Wokie llamando la atención de su compañero humano.

-Kela se volvió hacia él asintiendo, podía sentir la pasividad provenir de es ente; mientras sus sentidos se estabilizaban con renovada fuerza, débil pero no inútil sabía que ese ser no mentía, podía sentirlo en la fuerza, abriendo paso entre esas olas turbulentas de inestabilidad que les rodeaban cual espectro que enmarcaba un nuevo paso.

-Tu lo sabes…tu entiendes- Se dijo sonriendo levemente.

….

-¿Seguro de que es por aquí?- Pregunto la chica limpiando un poco de sudor de su frente, la maleza les rodeaba complicando un poco su avance, pero los rastros de esa loca carrera seguían presentes. Las marcas eran evidentes ante ellos. Wedge se quito la chaqueta tratando de refrescarse.

-Debe faltar poco, las huellas son recientes- Explico el coreliano continuando el paso.

-Eso espero- Aclaro Leia pensativa.

-¿Qué es lo que buscaban?- Se pregunto.

…

Han termino con los paquetes, había guardado algunas muestras de lo que la nave contenía e información que logró extraer de los sistemas que aún estaban funcionales.

-Chewie esto será suficiente, al menos parece que podremos demostrar que la presencia de nuestro nuevo amigo no es una mala jugarreta- Aclaro.

-La resistencia seguro saltará al recibir las noticias-Continuo imaginando las reacciones de todos los cabecillas del movimiento.

Por su parte Luke le ayudaba como podía, aunque su mirada se posaba de vez en vez en el joven que los acompañaba. No había hablado mucho más, de hecho se denotaba agotado, pero se esforzaba por aparentar lo contrario.

-Esto es tan extraño, me disculpo por mi reacción- Comento incorporándose para auxiliarles.

-Me disculpo, aunque ese nombre- Pensó inseguro, no hablaría de más sin saber lo que estaba pasando, algo que su Maestra le había enseñado después de mucho esfuerzo, no era momento para echar por la borda todos esos ciclos de aprendizaje.

-La paciencia es una virtud que pocos poseen, debes aprender a entenderla- Se dijo.

-¿HUH?- Fue la replica confusa de Luke.

-(Descuida, te entendemos)- Respondió Chewbaca.

Kela asintió nuevamente, prefiriendo omitir las palabras cuando podía, su garganta aún se sentía seca, pero al menos la desorientación se había alejado, permitiendo que la fuerza le rodease, acariciando los alrededores con la exuberante vida que integraba el planeta, envolviéndole con la vibra de su mera existencia. Revelándole la realidad de otra manera.

-Permítanme ayudarles- Susurro acercándose a sus salvadores.

-No es por ofender chico, pero la verdad no creo que en ese estado seas de mucha ayuda- Comento el Capital Solo levantando los paquetes.

-Podría sorprenderse…cap…capitán- Aclaro el jovencito.

-No, primero debes recuperarte, nosotros podemos hacer el resto- Dijo Skywalker .

-Aún falta algo- Se dijo Kela aproximándose a la cápsula, su manos recorrían la superficie sin resultado. Aún no se sentía listo para intentar algo diferente, cuando sin querer tropezó cayendo nuevamente dentro del extraño tanque golpeándose.

El chico de cabello rubio se incorporó para ayudarlo cuando alguien más intervino, alguien que golpeo al par con su mera presencia.

-¡LUKE!, ¡HAN!- Llamo la chica al verlos ahí en medio del viejo cuarto, en un planeta en la frontera dentro de un crucero espacial de una época olvidada. Improbable quizá, pero no imposible para alguien con la determinación de Leia.

-¿Qué es lo que?- Comenzó pero sus palabras se borraron al ver al chico que reposaba en la cápsula, en su mano sostenía algo muy familiar; pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la vestimenta, el corte y esa trenza. No podía ser…No podía. Su familia le había hablado de ello, ella sabía de la existencia de ese grupo, sus costumbres y estilos, los héroes, la historia, todo.

-Un padawan- Exclamo sorprendida.

Ignorando las miradas de los otros se acerco al joven el cual parecía estar inconsciente nuevamente con una leve marca de sangre coloreando un costado de su rostro.

…..

Kela…

Extraño, tan extraño. El desconcierto hizo presa de mi persona al escuchar ese nombre, pero no supe como reaccionar, no es mi papel juzgar sin conocer, ni siquiera lo es juzgar. Pero fue inevitable; después de todo lo que sucedió de la masacre que embargo el templo, de las muertes innecesarias, el rencor, el odio y el miedo se hicieron más familiares. No era correcto violar el código, pero ¿Se podía ir en contra de las necesidades más humanas?.

-Es un error sentir pena y dolor por aquellos a quienes hemos perdido, ¿Sentir miedo?, ¿Enojo?, ¿Ira?, ¿Frustración al vernos incapaces de evitarlo?-

Las preguntas que siempre me hice fueron respondidas por un simple acto. La respuesta se presento de la manera más brutal que podía. Nos dio una lección de humildad, pero al mismo tiempo nos robo todo lo que teníamos, no objetos físicos porque eso es algo que nosotros no tenemos, pero si la vida.

-¿Era ese el castigo que merecíamos por nuestra ceguera?-

Recuerdo haberle preguntado a mi maestra lo mismo cuando perdí la habilidad de ver con como todos, pero ella me enseño algo más importante. Me enseño que más que un castigo era una nueva oportunidad, una virtud que me permitiría ver lo que otros no. Tal vez esa era la lección que debimos aprender del elegido, tal vez era la lección que Anakin nos quiso enseñar; pero no fuimos capaces de verlo. Después de todo la balanza tampoco estaba equilibrada en esos tiempos.

-Mi maestra alguna vez me dijo que la vida es sólo eso y que nosotros estamos aquí para mantener ese balance, pero la luz puede cegar tanto como la oscuridad, por lo que debía tener cuidado.

Ahora todo es tan confuso. No se en donde estoy o quienes son los que me acompañan, sólo puedo sentirlos a mi alrededor con su presencia, su aura la cual estoy empezando a identificar. Se que no tienen malas intenciones, pero están tan confundidos como yo. ¿Qué ha sucedido?, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?. No lo se, ni siquiera se si deseo conocerlo, pero debo hacerlo, debo honrar los preceptos que me enseñaron, debo seguir a pesar de la carga que puede representar cada momento.

Skywalker, ¿Por qué tenía que ser ese nombre?...

¿Alguna vez obtendré las respuestas?.

…..

La nave aún no despegaba, aunque después de una breve discusión tanto Han como Chewie y Wedge optaron pos usar las piezas de la nave del teniente en el halcón.

-Tienes suerte de que no sea realmente mi nave- Había replicado el coreliano de menor edad con un tono altivo antes de resignarse a desarmar el transporte que los llevo hasta allá. Porque el capitán jamás abandonaría su nave.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?- Pregunto Luke sin saber como reaccionar, observando a la princesa mientras esta limpiaba los instrumentos de curación que acababa de usar.

-No- Susurro la chica, -No lo se aún Luke- aclaro pensativa.

-¿Te preocupa?, ¿Crees que sea malo?, Yo lo veo como una oportunidad- Prosiguió el joven observando las formas de sus tres amigos trabajar en los motores del viejo transporte.

-A veces las cosas son diferentes a lo que imaginamos, a veces no, pero debes estar consiente de que quizá, él no tenga todas las respuestas.

-Estoy consiente- Aclaro el chico de cabello dorado volviendo su atención a la puerta donde su nuevo invitado reposaba, sumido en un sueño regenerativo que sólo los de la vieja orden sabían usar.

Continuara…


End file.
